


Mine.

by harryxxlou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dark!Harry, Kidnapping, King!Harry, M/M, Singer!Harry, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, im so sorry mom, innocent!louis, maid!louis, possesive!harry, prince!harry, servent!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxxlou/pseuds/harryxxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when 18 year old Louis Tomlinson accompanies his best friend, Niall, to a One direction concert, he doesn't expect to be back stage, let alone never come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"FUCK. OFF."  
I yelled in an attempt to get Niall to let me have just one. just ONE. more minute of sleep. " Loouggghhhhehhhhhhhhhh, please please please pleeeeeease wake up?"

 

At that I peeked one eye open because Niall actually seemed desperate. He perked up at that, because he knew when I was up I could never get back to sleep. Groaning, I grabbed my heavenly deep blue comforter and rolled on my stomach with it making a perfect cocoon.

 

" Looouuuuggghhheehhh I need the hugest favor ever."  
" Waking me up at this time is too much to ask as it is so, no." I snapped even though I felt kinda bad for it because he didn't deserve my hangover attitude. 

 

Sighing, I apologized quitely. Niall perks up quickly at that because he knows that I'll most likely be helping him now.

" Fine. What do you need?" I spoke hoping I wouldn't regret it. " Ok well first I was just going to go with Adain, but then his aunt was like dying or whatever, so he was out then I asked Barbera but she's going to the Coldplay concert with Cara who was the next person I was-" 

"Niall! Slow down mate, what do you Need?" I interrupted his exhausting rant.  
" Right. wellllllllll I was wondering if you would go to a One Direction concert with me?" he asked closing one eye and pulling his shoulder closer to his face, preparing for the blow. 

" Sure I guess." came my reply after a minute. Niall gasped suprised. I knew he was suprised because all I ever did was complain about how much I hated when my sisters would blast 1D around the house for hours on end and at dinner that was the ONLY conversation topic they seemed to carry on, but I knew I could get a little revenge by going to their concert when my sisters can't. " I said yeah. Ill do it, but I'm not paying for my ticket." I said a little irritated thinking about the music already. 

" DEAL!" Niall yelled so loud I'm pretty sure he woke up even my lazy ass dog.  
"Be ready by 5 we need to get there at least an hour and thirty minutes early and-" he gave me a quick one over "wear something hotter please were going to meet them" Scoffing I threw a pillow just as he pulled the door closed behind him. Great. just great. 

 

*************

" Get in bitch were going to 1D" Niall lamely attempted to quote Mean Girls.  
Rolling my eyes but smiling I got in while Niall gave me a wolf whistle. "Damn Louis you look fuckable." "Gee thanks Ni" I said sarcastically. "let's just get this over with" and with that Nisll turned up the radio and forgot I was there. 

***********  
When we finally arrived The first thing I took notice to were the obnoxious signs  
" Fuck me into the mattress Harry" or  
" Give us a kiss Zarry"  
That one made me roll my eyes extra hard because let's face it, they definitely weren't gay. 

" Louehh get you're gorgeous fuckable ass over here, before the meet and greet line fucks US in the ass by being so damn long"  
Niall spoke bouncing on the balls of his feet like he had to pee. 

"yeah yeah" I'm coming. 

The line was already a mile long and I began to question my sanity for even agreeing to this in the first place. The only thing I looked forward to was seeing Harry Styles in person. No, I didn't have a crush but anyone could see he was clearly attractive, and it's not like I masturbate to the guy or anything but his deep chocolate brown curls had me wanting to run my fingers through them and his mossy green eyes captivated me even through a poster in my sisters bedroom. 

When we finally made it to being next in line to meet them Niall was a sweating mess of anxiety. Finally we were lead by some security guards in all black uniforms past a red curtain where the boys were.

Niall looked like he almost fainted when he saw them but the only thing I could focus on was how Harry styles liked his plump lips as he trailed his eyes down my torso. 

"Hey guys would you like a picture?"  
Liam spoke softly to Niall, sensing he was out of it. Niall slowly nodded and we walked over to stand next to them for a picture. I was between Harry and Zayn, but I opted to stay closer to Zayn because Harry's gaze was burning holes in me and it wasn't exactly comfortable. 

What suprised me most was when Harry pulled me close to him with a very strong arm so we were hip to hip. His grip was so strong I knew there was no budging. regardless, I smiled for the picture. after it was taken Zayn and Liam quickly turned their attention to Niall. I stood there awkwardly until I felt a large hand grip my left ass cheek. 

squealing quietly, I quickly jumped away from the hold and wipped around to see my attacker. To my suprise Harry Styles stood smirking down at me obviously likening the height advantage he had on me. 

"What the hell mate?!" I half yelled.  
that only made his eyes darken and his smirk drop. 

"Sorry love but I prefer the term 'daddy' when spoken to by my futur baby's"


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is kinda short again and if there's any mistakes, sorry I didn't edit, but I hope you like and again, if there's anything you'd like to see happen, leave a comment and I'll do my best. xx.

"Wha- E ex- excuse me?" I gasped. 

 

Daddy? future baby? what the hell is that supposed to mean? When I agreed to come to a One Direction concert I didn't agree to being sexually assaulted no matter how my attacker was. 

I took a rushed step in the opposite direction of Harry 'scary' styles. Huh I kinda liked that I thought to myself. Harry Scary Styles. Nice Nice. I remembered what was happening when Harry took a step towards me with the same amount of urgency. He made me feel like a defenseless bunny being hunted by the big bad wolf, and the wolffish grin plastered to his face didn't help get rid of that idea. 

 

I was snapped out of my short trance by a loud "YES!" that I assumed came from the leprechaun bouncing on heels and looking at me with more expectancy than you see when a dog sees the treat you're going to give them. 

 

"Wait What?" I said furrowing my well shaped brows in confusion with a small frown etched in my face. 

"Louis! they invited us the the after party!". Niall squealed. He looked the he was going to burst from his seams, also constipated. 

He rushed up to me and bent slightly down to wisper in my ear, " Liam said they only invite the BIGGEST fans Lou!!" and I knew Liam heard because of the warm smile he flashed at Niall. While Zayn just stood there and continuously eye raped Niall. 

 

As much as I didn't want to crush the flames of hope in my best friends eyes, these boys seemed... off. I couldn't put my finger on it but it didn't feel right. I had been taught by my mum since I was a lad to always trust my instincts. I had a strong feeling that I should just grab Niall by the arm and drag him the hell out of there if it came to it. 

 

" Ni... I don't know... My mum needs me to watch the girls during her night shift at the hospital tonight. It wouldn't be right..." I trailed off, the edge in my voice was enough to give away how uneasy I was about attending the after party. 

 

" Oh nonsense princess, you'll have so much fun, and I promise a personal ride home." The way he said "personal" and "home" was anything but reasurring, but his voice was so deep in any other surcomstance my knees would have buckled. 

 

"Yeah Lou! please? for me?" Niall exaggerated the "me" and gave me his best puppy dog eyes, and I knew he would look like a kicked puppy if I said no. 

Niall had been a fan of One Direction since they joined X-factor 3 years ago. He had every album poster t-shirt, you name it, Niall had it. Louis was actually thoroughly convinced Niall didn't have one t-shirt that didn't say "One Direction" somewhere on it. Who was Louis to deny his best mate this? Plus Harry did promise a ride home, even though it was creepy and he wasn't sure he wanted to ever be in a car with Harry after what happened when they met a minute ago. Maybe they could go for an hour have a few drinks dance a little, and be on their way, no one would even notice, because the girls would be in bed. 

 

"I - I guess" I stuttered out, and almost immediately regretted it. If my mum found out I left my sisters home alone so long, I'd be grounded to the next century. At that thought my blood turns a little hotter, because why should I always be holding myself back to take care of them. My mum had practically made them my responsibility since I turned 12. To hell with that, I was going to this party and I was going to have a damn good time. maybe.

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!". Niall practically pounced on my before suffocated get me with kisses on my face and some reached my neck. 

 

I didn't miss the way Harry's eyes got so dark they looked almost completely black and the small growle that was rumbling through his broad chest at seeing Niall touch me like that, but before I had time to think too hard on it, it vanished and was replaced by his usual smug smirk. 

After being usured out by two irritable security guards in tight black outfits that showed off there muscles as if to say ' don't fuck with us', and given two after party passes, Niall and I were finally on our way to our seats for the concert. 

 

********

 

The concert was much more fun than I had expected it to be. They showed off their personalities a lot by messing around between songs and having water fights which were all entertaining. 

 

For once I was actually great full my sisters had single handedly etched everyone of their songs into my brain by playing it at full volume 25/8, because it was the most fun to sing along to the songs. 

 

The only thing I found intriguing was how their eyes surfed the crowd, searching, every chance they got. At first I assumed they were just having a good time reading the signs, but it was so constant and focused, there was definitely something off about it. I couldn't help but wonder what they were looking for. 

******

 

Getting out was very hellish however I did enjoy elbowing that bitch with the huge ass sign who happened to sit right in front of Ni and I. 

 

20 minutes of fighting through the crowd later we had made it out of the stadium and we're making our way in the direction we were instructed previous to the concert. 

 

Two Gaurds lead Niall and I down a narrow hall way after we flashed them our passes and left us when we reached a grey heaven looking door. 

 

"Ni... this.. isn't right" I wisper yelled to him. Which only caused an eye roll from him. "Lou your sisters are fine. Lottie is 16 she can handle herself and the girls, plus they're probably all in bed fast asleep. So shut up because you're my best mate and we're going to have a damn good time tonight. got it?" he ended his statement abruptly and with no room for argument before turning back to the heaven boring door and pushing it open. 

 

"No Nial-" I was cut off when I was being yanked by nialls firm grip on my elbow into the- alley? 

"Okay this definitely. isn't right." I spoke with clear urgency and panic in my voice. 

 

" Really princess? because I think it's perfect." I that deep familiar haunting voice coming from the darkness behind me. 

 

Before my instinct to run kicked in, I found a wet cloth that smelt strongly of chemicals pressed to my mouth and my wrists were being thruster behind my back only to be greeted by duck tape being harshly wrapped around them. 

 

When my brain finally registered what was happening I attempted to kick my foot out to kick my attacker in the knee only to loose my balance and fall into their arms.

 

When the last bit or struggle began to leave my body my mind began to panic. 

"That's it baby girl, sleep for daddy." I heard coming from "daddy" and vaguely regestered soft plump lips pressing to my forehead with so much gentleness, I almost lost all my fear, before finally slipping into a numbing unconcious state.


	3. chapter 3

Hot. I'm hot. That is the first thought I register. Opening my heaven weak eyes I tried to glance around and get a feel for where I was. It was mostly dark save for the light coming from the small window and I was on what was probably the comfiest bed I've ever been on. 

 

Nialls house possibly? I probably crashed there after the party. SHIT. THE GIRLS!  
I needed to get home now before I get grounded to the next century for leaving them alone all night. 

 

I make a urgent move to properly sit up on the bed, but I am harshly yanked back by.... rope? 

 

Panicking now, I quickly try and recall the events that played out last night. I remember the concert and the boys- and being attacked. Wait. Attacked. like a wave it all rushed back, the alley, the rope, the drugs. The deep haunting voice who referred to himself as "daddy". I needed to find Niall. I needed to get out. 

 

I was fully panicking now. My chest contracted rapidly with such need, my fingertips grew numb, my head pounded harder with the painful feeling of lightheadedness and panic. 

 

Where was I? Why an I here? Where is Niall? Was I raped? Ingured? And what was I bloody wearing? 

 

I did my best to crain my neck till I could see what my body had been clothes with while I was unconcious. This looked like what I accidentally stumbled across in my mums closet when I was a lad, or something Niall and I had seen when we would pass Victoria Secret in the mall. 

 

My breathing quickened again and I started jerking my upper body with all the strength of my core on my restraints, but I only managed to run my sensitive wrists the wrong way. 

 

"HELP HELP PLEASE!". I yelled for probably ten minutes before I gave up and began to breakdown and cry when I realized everything I did was futile. 

My mind be an to drift to the worst possible scenarios. What if I had been sold to an underground sex slave ring. What if I ended up in the hands of a serial killer, who plans to torture me until I don't serve his purpose anymore and he disposed of me.   
I may never see my mum or the girls again. What if Niall was hurt? I should have stood my ground. We should have never tried to go to that after party. 

 

Who had taken me? Where was I? Why did I feel like I was in a car? did anyone even realize I was missing yet? Was I being looked for? 

I was so lost in my own worries I didn't even notice the figure enter the room until I felt the dip on the overly comfortable bed.

 

Furrowing my brows and making another urgent move to sit up. I was quickly reminded of my pointless efforts earlier by the painful stinging and during shorting in my wrists.

 

yelping I try and ease the pain by going limp with a wince the pain relives slightly.   
"Oh baby let me take care of that for you." I heard that haunting voice coo at me. 

 

Harry. Styles. 

"Pl- Please don't touch me Harry." I plead with a desparate look in my eyes. Which makes him only let out a sinful cackle at me weak eforts to deter him. 

 

"Princes with a body like yours ALL Daddy wants to do is touch. Oh and it's daddy to you little girl." he speaks the last part sternly and without room for argument.

gulping, I nod, which apears to satisfy Harry enough because the dark look in his eyes disappears and is replaced with a chipper smile at my obedience. 

Harry turns and behind to undo the restraints from the bed post they were linked to. 

"Whe- Where's Niall?" I dared to question.   
but the look the reapeared on his face reminded me of what I had forgotten. "I'm I- I mean where is Niall uhm daddy." I gulp loud enough for the both of us to hear at speaking the last part.

 

That again pleased him enough to a washer my question. "With Liam and Zayn silly." Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Where are Liam and Zayne um- daddy?"  
I ask with slightly less hesitation than the first time. My mind focused solely on the goal of finding Niall. 

"On THier bus baby, right behind ours, but don't worry, you'll see him again- eventually" Harry adds the last part to his sensitive so he knew he was telling his baby acupuncturely. 

 

"Wh- Why an I here d-daddy, I want to go home." I whimper out.

"Oh but princess you are home, and your here because Dady wants you" Harry turned and breathed out "sooo bad" before harshly suckinging in a breath of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas? comment down below please xx.


	4. chapter 4

"wh- Why an I here d-daddy, I want to go home." I wimper out. "Oh but princess you are home, and you're here because daddy needs you." Harry turns and wispers a quiet "soooo bad" before sucking in a sharp breath. 

 

When I open my moth to give a sassy reply about how I didn't need him and this would never be my home, when my stomach interrupts me with a harsh obnoxious growle. 

 

"Oh his Daddy's princess hungry?" Harry cooed making a move to stand up and grab something in the other side of the room. 

 

My breath catches in my throat when Harry turns around with a pair of fluffy white handcuffs in his grasp, smiling ear to ear. That little shit is enjoying every second of this.

 

" Now be a good baby girl and stand up for Daddy" harry speaks to me in a tone that one might use on a child. Who does he think he is? patronizing me like this? 

 

I stubbornly push my bum harder into the fluffy queen size bed, and give him my best challenging look, that is until Harry barks out a startling "NOW!" and I knew there was no more room for playing stubborn with Harry. 

 

I quickly stumble off of the bed doing my best to stand on my wobbly Jell-O knees.  
after not moving my muscles for so long, standing would take some getting used to.

 

I hear a gasp from where Harry stands frozen across the room, with the white fuzzy hand cuffs tightly griped in his hands.  
I glance up from where my eyes were previously glowed to the floor in shame to see Harry's intense eyes trailing my tan body. 

 

The heat of embarrassment runs throughout my body at being so obiously checked out. I glance down at my outfit again and notice how the baby pink silk thigh length "dress" complements my tan thick thighs. 

 

Harry makes heaven hasty steps across the room to reach me. He looks almost like a drug addict with heroine in his sights.  
When he reaches me he slowly reaches out for each of my wrists placing them in the cuffs, never breaking eye contact. The dark lusty look in his eyes has me gulping down air in fear.

 

When he drops my wrists from his grip, it's to graze his fingers over my silk covered hip. He looked almost possessed with his eyes so dark and focused. His hand trails down my body till he reaches the bottom of my "dress". 

 

By now I am trembling in fear, I had no idea what Harry was capable of and I knew there was little to no chance of escaping him at the moment. I step back as an attempt to put some space between us only to trip over my own wobbly legs and fall back on the bed behind me. 

 

Harry looks startled at this and wispers a small "later" to himself before shaking his head, making his curls bounce like a halo around him, but I knew he was anything but an angle. 

He clears his throat and averts his eyes from me as an attempt to not be hypnotized again. 

"Well uh lets get some food in you!" he rushes out, motioning for me to stand up and follow him with his finger. I twist my way into a sitting position before slipping off of the bed and following Harry's foot steps. 

He leads me through the door way and down an abrupt flight of steps into what I know is his tour bus.

Glancing around I see that the bus has only two small windows that are very high up in the wall. there goes that plan of escape. next I notice that the whole place is decorated in black and white leather. There is a table for four, but Harry and I seem to be the only residents. There is also a large comfortable looking couch next to a recliner chair, facing what has to be the largest tv I have ever seen. 

 

I turn to see Harry with his head in the fridge searching its contents. I take this moment to look at just how attractive he his. His hair pulled back into a bun with a few loose curls falling out. The way his back muscles can be seen moving in his right v-neck is incredibly hot even though I hated to admit this about my captor. 

 

"How about pancakes.." Harry mutters more so to himself than me, so I don't bother coming up with a reply. 

"Sit." Harry speeches the command and gestures to the table. obediently, I make my way to the table before sitting down in a white let her chair facing where Harry stands in the kitchen, making up pancake. 

 

Until I can find a definite escape rout I would do my best to keep on Harry's good side, even if it meant I baying his every commands like a pet would. 

When Harry comes to the table with one plate I did not expect him to see him sitting down and cutting them up like my mum did when I was a lad. 

"Uhm thanks" I say in an awkward tone when Harry appears to be finished. I expect him to get up and make his own plate, but instead he picks up a fork and puts it to my mouth.

"I can feed myse-" I am cut off by the food being pushed pass my lips without my permission. I was 18 for christ sakes I could bloody feed myself. 

"Tsk tsk I will be feeding you, you are my baby and that's what daddies to for their baby girls." Harry speaks in all seriousness. 

Good side. remember you need to stay on his good side. I remind myself to keep from spitting out the insulting bite of food. As I slowly chew I realized just how amazing the pancake truly was, and moaned out loud at the taste. 

 

"You like daddy's pancakes baby girl?" Harry inquires. I blush at my sudden outburst and slowly nod looking at my hands. 

Harry finishes feeding me the insanely delicious food, before reminding me to finish my sippy cup full of orange juice he bought for me. 

sighing, I embarrassingly drank from the sippy cup with shame evident in my now rosy cheeks, while Harry prepares his own breakfast. 

 

When Harry turns to see I am finished, he smiles a proud smile at me, causeing me to blush harder. "Good job pincess, Why don't we set you up by the tv while daddy eats his breakfast?" Harry asks, but I know there's not a choice. 

Harry picks me up and wraps my legs on either side of his hips, before walking over and sitting me in front of the tv. 

Harry turns and begins flipping through the channels until he lands on what he wants me to watch. With a proud smile Harry turns the volume up before gracefully exiting the room. My eyes widen and my moth hangs open slightly in shock at what Harry had chosen for me to watch. Porn. Gay Porn. 

I turn to look at Harry expecting him to be watching me but he is busy casually preparing his own breakfast 

I turn back to the tv and figured I might as well watch. On the screen there is a man dressed in an expensive looking bark suit sitting behind a large expensive looking desk. The man looks to be doing paper work when in walks someone who can only be described as a twink, and Louis.

 

The boy is small with a large bum and a pixey face, just like Louis. At the thought of himself being fucked his cock gives a small twitch under the pink silk.

Ask Louis continues to watch the small boy being fucked over the desk by an angery business man his cock goes to full hardness, which is weird because Louis has only seen gay porn once and he discovered it wasn't his thing the first time. But that wasn't all something just didn't feel... right. 

 

Louis felt almost feverish and his cock felt as if it hadn't been touched in ages, when in fact he had just hooked up with a hot stranger at a club the other day. 

Louis began to wimper and squirm around on the slightly less comfortable couch. He ached with the need to touch himself, but couldn't due to being restrained by the handcuffs Harry had put on him earlier. 

 

Louis didn't know it, but Harry had been watching the whole time, his breakfast completely forgotten about, it looked like the drug he had slipped into Louis orange juice had began to take its affect. The drug he gave Louis was called "heat" because it sent Louis into an urgent need for sex like a cat in heat. 

 

Harry knew that within a few minutes Louis would be practically bagging Harry to fuck him. Harry made his way over to Louis before crouching down next to him.

 

"Hi Princes how are you doing?" Harry asked even though he. knew the answer.  
"H-Hot so-so hot" Louis breathed out, wiggling his body much more now that the drug was in full affect. 

"Need- need" Louis spoke as he bucked his hips up into the air. "need what baby girl?" Harry asked faking concern. "Need you" Louis rushed out looking exaughsted already. 

Harry knew the drug would only last a few more minutes, he wanted to have fun with his baby before he started to struggle on Harry, because he was no longer deliriously horny. 

Louis felt the small relief of the dress being pulled off of his fiery skin, and even more relief when Harry began running his hands up and down Louis chest, exploring it with urgent need. 

 

When Harry reached Louis panties, he wasted no time pulling them down. Louis lower body muscles clenched constantly with a fiery need. Harry began to stroke Louis smaller member watching in amazement as Louis bucked his tan hips up into Harry's hand. 

 

"Ple-Please" Louis wimpered. Harry knew Louis was close and that as soon as Louis came, the drug would be done working on Louis's system. Harry stroked his baby girl continually. Running his thumb over Louis tip, Harry made Louis come with a desparate moan. 

Harry watched mesmerized ass lupus came down from his high. "why- why did you do that" louis asks coming to. his senses slowly. 

"Because you asked me to baby girl." Harry replays simply. "No- I I didn't want it though." Louis begins to put two and two together and realize what Harry had done. 

"YOU- YOU DRUGED ME" Louis gasped out launching to pounce on Harry, only to be harshly put back in his place on the couch. 

Louis looked up to meet eyes with a very angery Harry. "I didn't want to have to do this but, daddy is going to have to show you who is really in charge." Harry said in a sinister tone before bending down to pick Louis up. 

When Harry enters the bed room with Louis and locks the door, Louis begins to panic. 

"N-No no please d-daddy I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Louis pants desparately. "Oh it's too late for sorry's baby girl" Harry says darkly.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

hi guys even though this isn't a chapter I will be updating soon, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created an email for this account if anyone wants to message me privately. 

this is for ideas for future fan fics you want to see written or just questions in general 

the address is: harryxxloulou@yahoo.com

also, thanks to my new editor,whovianus I will be updating all the chapters now grammatically correct!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is now being edited by whovianus!

"N-no please d-daddy I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Louis panted desperately. 

"oh it's too late for sorry's baby girl." Harry says darkly. 

When they reach the bed, Harry dumps Louis on it's brown fluffy surface with little care. Harry had been so gentle earlier, Louis hated this side of Harry. 

Harry turns and begins walking towards the closet he had gotten the fluffy white handcuffs from earlier. He pulls out a large box and begins shuffling through its contents with haste, before he found the items he was looking for. 

 

Upon seeing the items, Louis trembled a little more in fear. He had never been this scared in his life. The only punishment his mum believed in was grounding, not whatever horrible thing Harry was about to do to him. 

 

Harry walked up to the bed and sat down three items on the end of it: a butt plug, some cream, and ... blue lace panties? 

"Alright princess here's how this punishment will go, you will be spanked ten times, I will use a butt plug on that delicious ass of yours , WITHOUT FUSS FROM YOU, and then you will wear only panties around the house until it's time for dinner with Zayn Liam and Niall tonight at the hotel. Are we clear?" Harry says with no sympathy in his tone or face. 

* Louis POV*

 

Spanked?!? Did Harry think I was a five year old?? butt plug?! panties?! what kind of mess did I get myself into. 

 

Non the less I nodded with haste out of fear after Harry slapped my bum for not replying fast enough. 

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." Harry says before delivering another slap to my bum. Harry was clearly going back to the same anger he had felt when I pushed him alway earlier after he drugged me. 

"ye-yes daddy." I say, bowing my head in shame and embarrassment. 

"Good. now bend over my lap baby, and I want you to count each one am I clear?" Harry says as he situates himself on the side of the bed. 

"yes daddy," I reply obediently. I swallowing my pride and the knot in my throat , I bend over Harry's knees as ordered. Harry pulls down my spoiled panties from my come earlier. 

I am suprised to hear his breath catch when he has them around my thighs. When I least expect it, Harry grabs a handful of my ass cheek and squeezes, tight enough to make me wiggle around a bit in order to loosen his grip. 

"Mine." he growles, bringing his hand up and then back down quickly. 

 

I winche at the sting his large rough hand spreads throughout my bum.

"one." I remember to say. Pleased, Harry spreads my cheeks and I feel a fish of air on my untouched skin. Harry brings his hand down again but not as hard this time. The feeling sends an electric jolt to my cock for an unknown reason, but I unknowingly grind my hips down onto Harry before I can think to stop myself. 

 

"Oh you like that don't you princess." Harry inquires. after waiting a long moment for my reply He slaps there again causing me to let out a loud whining moan almost like a cat. 

"Answer me baby girl!" Harry raises his voice.

"Y-Yes yes daddy feels sooo good." Louis shamefully admits. Wigglinging his small hips down onto Harry again. Harry steadies my hips with his hands, before delivering three more fast slaps. 

 

"I don't hear you counting..." Harry says in a chilling voice.

" two three four five." I rush out to avoid a worse punishment. Pleased with this, Harry quickly delivers the rest of the slaps, and by the time he's don't Louis is a trembling mess trying to avoid grinding down onto Harry once more. He just NEEDS friction. 

 

"Good job princess you did so well for daddy." Harry says sitting Louis up so Louis legs were on either side of Harry's waist. 

 

"Now tell daddy, what did learn from this punishment, and if you tell daddy correctly you can pick out your outfit for the rest of the day." Harry says like it's a great prize, but to me Harry had already seen so much of me (without my consent) it wouldn't matter if I wore nothing for the rest oh the day.

 

I look down and twiddle with my thumbs, trying to recall whatever Harry had said earlier. 

*flashback*

Louis looked up to meet eyes with a very angry Harry. 

"I didn't want to have to do this but, daddy's going to have to show you who's really in charge." Harry says in a sinister tone before bending down to pick Louis up.

*flashback ends* 

"Daddy is the one in... ch-charge and baby dose whatever daddy wa-wants." Louis speaks in pitiful voice, obiously ashamed to speak the words leaving his lips. 

Harry's face breaks into a wide spread grin at the words that leave Louis lips. "That's right little girl!" Harry says in pure happiness. The way he looks at me makes me feel even more embarrassment pulse through my body.

 

"Because you did so well baby, I'll be very fast about putting this in." Harry says as he holds up the sparkling pink butt plug for me to see. I try to hold back a groan at the sight. Sure I had expiremented with myself before, but nothing I had ever put down there had been that... big. 

"Daddy..... I don't know..." Louis drags out, scared of angering Harry by disagreeing with him. 

"It's that or my cock Louis, your choice." Harry hissed out, if this were a cartoon his ears would be smoking right now. Would Harry really rape me? The though should have crossed my mind earlier with what he had already done to me, but I just couldn't see him violating me in that way.

 

Before I had more time to think on it, Harry was putting me towards the top of the bed, and freeing one of my wrists from the cuffs only to put my wrist back in after he had looped it through the bed post, chaining me to the bed. 

 

"Wha-" I start to question before Harry cuts me off

"Well, I chose for you, my cock it is." 

 

Note: I know this is super short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger, also I'm thinking of making the next chapter Zayn Liam and Niall any ideas?


	7. announcement

Hey guys I just wanted to apologize for the horrible wait, there has been some personal issues that I won't get into but I'm back now and you will have your update by the end of the weekend!!


	8. chapter 8

"Liam! Make it stop!" Zayn pleaded with his hands over his ears and his eyes clenched shut.

"Don't you think if I could I would?!" Liam yelled back with desperation. It was one in the morning and Niall had been Bawling his eyes out for the last 30 minutes. When they had completed the plan Harry had suggested after meeting the two most beautiful creatures any of them had ever seen, they were so excited, but now, they almost regretted it. 

"I wa- i want louehhhh" Niall cried as he rolled around in the sheets of the king size bed, the only thing keeping him from rolling over the edge was Zayn and Liam's solid bodies on either side of him. 

"You can have Louis alright! if you just stop crying you can see him at the next rest stop in the morning!" Zayn promised out of desperation for some sleep. Almost instantly Niall ceased his crying and was just sniffling quietly into the covers.

"You, you mean it?" Niall asked in a small voice, peeking his head out of the covers. If this wasn't the cutest thing Liam and Zayn had ever seen then they didn't know what was. They both cooed at his adorableness and made eye contact in a silent agreement. 

"Yes honey, we mean it." Liam replied in the nicest voice he could manage at one in the morning. Niall smiled sweetly up at them then before rolling over in the bed and snuggling into the pillow, sighing contently, he closed his eyes and finally, FINALLY, went to sleep.  
Liam and Zayn shared a breath of relief before they both wrapped their bodies around their beautiful boy, falling into the most peaceful sleep of their life. 

***********

 

In the morning when they woke up it was to Niall jumping on the bed and obnoxiously singing "Perfect" which was Zayn's personal favorite of the album. Groaning Liam covered his head with the pillow and rolled over. 

"Ten more minutes!" Liam pleaded in his groggy morning voice, which was pretty sexy if you asked Niall, but he would never admit that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Niall asked in a faux concerned voice. Niall had slept fairly well, but set his internal alarm clock very early, knowing that in the morning he would get to see Louis again. When he woke up, though, he was surrounded by several strong, heavy, and hot limbs, which was quite the struggle to wiggle out of but when he managed to finally escape, he found himself almost. missing it. He quickly shook it off,though, and began to explore the room he was put in against his will, he found mostly dirty socks and clothes, until he stumbled upon a drawer which was filled with not only sex toys beyond a reasonable amount but also a plethora of lace panties. He found some baby blue ones that said 'princess' on the butt. He decided these would do, and slipped them on under the sweats he was given. When he got bored of exploring he decided to wake up his captors with a nice little song. 

 

" Cause baby you're perfect, baby you're perfect to meeee!" Niall belted out. 

"What the fuck?" Zayn said under his breath. 

"Wake up captors, and take me to the love of my life." Niall declared as if he was the captor and not the captive. 

"What do you mean the love of your life?!" Liam declare in shock, he was sure they were both bottoms, how would that even work?

"Calm your tits I need to see my boy, and I need to see him NOW!" Niall made sure it was known how serious he was being by stopping his bouncing and putting his hands on his hips. 

"Jeez you can see him at the next hotel at 10:00, but let me make one thing clear. You're with us now. You belong to us, and you do as we say. If you misbehave you get punished. If you behave you get rewarded." Zayn spoke up now that he was finally awake. Niall didn't quite seem to completely understand the situation and the situation was, that they were now his daddy's, they owned him, and they were in control, not the other way around. Niall seemed to think that he called the shots and if he kept that mindset for long, well he wouldn't like the outcome. 

"Oh, and call us daddy." Liam said the last part with a smirk on his perfectly symmetrical face. Seriously, like it was perfect. 

"Wait, so, so you didn't kidnap me for ransom money? Cause you wouldn't have gotten much anyway." Niall said the last part mostly to himself, bowing his head. 

"No, we want to be your daddies" Zayn spoke up. 

"WAIT. SO-SO I'm LiKE LIKE A SEX SLAVE?!" Niall gasped out. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. This shit only happened in the movies, and if the movies were anything to go by he would end up being their friends rent-a-slave and then dead on the side of the road. 

"What? no no no, I mean, there will be sex." Liam said with a smirk, at the thought of taking Niall in their dressing room after a show, when they were all worked up and sweaty, full of adrenalin, or while Niall cooked him and Zayn a meal on their bus , and just bending him over the counter he was cooking on and having HIM for dinner instead. 

"But we also want you emotionally, we want you to be our baby." Zayn finished for Liam. 

"Oh yeah, that too of course." Liam added to be reassuring. Even if he was being held against his will that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the thought of having sex with people he always thought looked like Greek gods, but you know Josh, his boyfriend, would be very. Very. pissed off. Josh had some abusive tendencies, he had never hit Niall of course, but sometimes when he got jealous he would be overcontrolling, when they fought Josh would throw things and yell so loud, the neighbors would get concerned. 

When Niall heard Zayn gasp he knew what he feared to happen was happening, Zayn had spotted one of his many love bites from Josh. 

"What the hell is that?! Who the fuck gave you that?!" Zayn gasped and pinned Niall to the bed with both of Niall's hands in Zayn's one had while Zayn's other hand inspected Niall's outstreached neck. 

"My boyfriend gave it to me who did you think?" Niall replied with a challenging smirk, thinking how his best friend would be proud of him.

"I guess we'll just have to fix that won't we Zayn?" Liam asked.

"I guess we will, Liam get the handcuffs." Zayn replied with a smirk.


	9. chapter 9

"What- wait wait, Daddy!" Louis gasped out desperately in an attempt to get Harry to stop and reason with him about this. In all of Louis life, he never thought he'd be in this situation. First being kidnapped, then being sexually assaulted, now he was going to be raped. Just as Harry got off the bed and began to unzip his American Eagle jeans the bus could be heard and felt coming to a screeching stop. Louis looked up and out the window to confirm that yes, the bus had in fact stopped, there could be hope still for his virgin hole. 

 

"Shit" Harry looked out the window and cursed under his breath before looking down and hastily redoing the button on his jeans. Harry had forgot that they would be here so soon, which really sucked because the hard on he was sporting was aching to release in Louis's ass, whether it had consent or not. 

 

"Listen here young man and listen well." Harry started wagging his finger, "You WILL behave when we get into the hotel, and don't bother trying to get help from the crew they all know you and Niall aren't exactly here with consent, but if you cause a scene in the lobby so help me I will fuck you until you are seeing stars and without prep as well." Harry added on the last part making me wince at the thought of Harry going in without prep and continuously fucking me, that sounded like something I couldn't handle the best.

 

"Don't get me, wrong princess, I'm still going down on that beautiful ass of yours once we are done eating dinner with Liam Niall and Zayn, but I'll make it good for you if you're good for me, got it?" Harry asked the last part with his eyebrows raised, almost daring me to retaliate. 

 

"Yes D-daddy I'll be a good boy," Louis said nodding his head furiously, not daring to disobey after his experience with the result of not following Harry's wants. 

 

"Good!" Harry's grin almost split his face it was so wide. Now that he was satisfied, Harry moved to remove the handcuffs from Louis's wrists so Harry could begin to dress him. Once he had removed the handcuffs and Louis's wrist where free, Harry gave Louis a moment to tend to his sore wrists while he picked out his baby's outfit for dinner tonight. Once he reached the closet he had set up for Louis, Harry began digging for something baby blue, because he felt like that was Louis's color, it just sort of described Louis, it was soft and comforting, and easy on the eyes, all things Louis was. Harry finally found the perfect outfit, a pair of quarter sleeve black leggings that would perfectly display his ass with a baby blue tank top that would reach half way down his butt, ass to not give everyone who saw Louis a show, because well, Louis was Harry's, and ONLY Harry's.

 

Harry told Louis to quickly get dressed because much as he would love a show, they had to get going. Once Louis was dressed and Harry made him do a few slow turns to see how he liked his pick on Louis, they finally made their way towards the very well locked door of the tour bus. But before they exited Harry turned around to give one final warning.

 

"Remember the consequences, and Behave!" Harry spoke in a threatening voice with more authority than Louis thinks he's ever heard in one person's voice. When Harry felt satisfied with the fearful look on Louis's face, meaning he had gotten his point across, he turned and opened the door. Louis took a deep breath when he stepped out almost enjoying the area because it smelled amazing with all the flowers that were blooming, it being spring wherever it was that Harry had taken Louis. Louis enjoyment of finally getting some fresh air was cut short when Harry grabbed his hand, looping their fingers together. Don't get him wrong, their hands actually fit together quite well and Louis would have normally enjoyed the comfort of a large hand holding his, because it felt safe, but in Harry's hand, he felt anything but safe and just reminded him of being trapped on that dreaded tour bus. 

 

Harry lead them inside the hotel at a fast pace, fearing that a pap would get a shot of them, and he didn't want his princess being a new play thing for the tabloids, he wasn't worried about being caught with Louis though, considering he had someone on his team call Louis's mum and tell her that Louis had won a trip to ride with one direction on their tour and that this was an amazing opportunity for Louis, it had worked of course and Louis's mum seemed to be excited for Louis, thus getting rid of that problem. 

 

Once they reached the rather large double doors, a butler held the door from them to which Louis gave a small thank you, only for Harry to give him a glare, Louis didn't understand, he had only been trying to be polite he hadn't begged for help from the man. 

 

Harry could tell that Lois didn't understand why he had glared at him when he said a thank you to the man holding the door, but something Louis would soon understand quite well was how possessive and jealous Harry could get. In his past relationships, Harry's jealous habits are what ended most of them, that's why Harry liked having Louis, Louis didn't have a choice. Even Louis sparing a small thank you upset him, because Louis should be saying thank you to him, after Harry gave him an orgasm of course. Harry smirked to himself at his last thought, making Louis think that Harry could surprisingly get even more creepy.

 

*****

 

Harry had gotten a table for five and they were currently awaiting the boys arrival, Louis more anxiously than Harry, because he would finally get to see Niall. Louis wanted to check and see if Niall was ok, he didn't know what he would do if they were being abusive to his Nialler, and he sure as hell hoped they hadn't raped him like Louis knew was in his near future, most likely very near, as in tonight. Louis pushed that thought to the back of his mind with a shiver which Harry took notice to, and couldn't help but think about Louis shivering while Harry sucked on his nipples, Harry wondered just how sensitive they were, but then remembered that shivering was also a side effect of being cold.

 

"Baby, are you cold?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with concern, and even though Louis shook his head no, Harry still slid off his jacket and put it around Louis's shoulders just in time for Zayn Liam, and Niall to walk in. Almost instantly Louis and Niall are in each others arms, and if they both shed a tear or two that's no one's business. This was one of the best moments in Louis life, until out of excitement Niall kissed Louis smack dab on the lips, only to instantly regret it. They knew they were screwed when they felt themselves being roughly pulled back from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't very exciting/ Long but don't worry next chapter will be a little wild! xx

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked xx.  
> also please leave comments if you have any ideas for chapters!


End file.
